List of K.K. Slider's songs
In the Animal Crossing series, a dog named K.K. Slider, or "Totakeke," plays a wide variety of songs for the player. Request the song in their respective game and K.K. Slider will play it for you. Please note that you must enter the song name exactly how it is punctuated and capitalized here. Bold songs were introduced in the game they are listed under. Animal Crossing (55 songs) *Aloha K.K. *Café K.K. *Comrade K.K. *DJ K.K. *Go K.K. Rider! *I Love You *Imperial K.K. *K.K. Aria *K.K. Ballad *K.K. Blues *K.K. Bossa *K.K. Calypso *K.K. Casbah *K.K. Chorale *K.K. Condor *K.K. Country *K.K. Cruisin' *K.K. D & B *K.K. Dirge *K.K. Etude *K.K. Faire *K.K. Folk *K.K. Fusion *K.K. Gumbo *K.K. Jazz *K.K. Lament *K.K. Love Song *K.K. Lullaby *K.K. Mambo *K.K. March *K.K. Parade *K.K. Ragtime *K.K. Reggae *K.K. Rock *K.K. Safari *K.K. Salsa *K.K. Samba *K.K. Ska *K.K. Song *K.K. Soul *K.K. Steppe *K.K. Swing *K.K. Tango *K.K. Technopop *K.K. Waltz *K.K. Western *Lucky K.K. *Mr. K.K. *Only Me *Rockin' K.K. *Señor K.K. *Soulful K.K. *Surfin' K.K. *The K. Funk *Two Days Ago Animal Crossing: Wild World (70 songs) *'Agent K.K.' *Aloha K.K. *Café K.K. *Comrade K.K. *DJ K.K. *'Forest Life' *Go K.K. Rider! *I Love You *Imperial K.K. *K.K. Aria *K.K. Ballad *K.K. Blues *K.K. Bossa *K.K. Calypso *K.K. Casbah *K.K. Chorale *K.K. Condor *K.K. Country *K.K. Cruisin' *K.K. D & B *K.K. Dirge *'K.K. Dixie' *K.K. Etude *K.K. Faire *K.K. Folk *K.K. Fusion *K.K. Gumbo *K.K. Jazz *K.K. Lament *K.K. Love Song *K.K. Lullaby *K.K. Mambo *'K.K. Marathon' *K.K. March *'K.K. Metal' *K.K. Parade *K.K. Ragtime *'K.K. Rally' *K.K. Reggae *K.K. Rock *'K.K. Rockabilly' *K.K. Safari *K.K. Salsa *K.K. Samba *K.K. Ska *K.K. Song *K.K. Soul *K.K. Steppe *K.K. Swing *K.K. Tango *K.K. Technopop *K.K. Waltz *K.K. Western *'King K.K.' *Lucky K.K. *'Marine Song 2001' *'Mountain Song' *Mr. K.K. *'My Place' *'Neapolitan' *Only Me *'Pondering' *Rockin' K.K. *Señor K.K. *Soulful K.K. *'Steep Hill' *Surfin' K.K. *The K. Funk *'To the Edge' *Two Days Ago Animal Crossing: City Folk (75 songs) *Agent K.K. *Aloha K.K. *Café K.K. *Comrade K.K. *DJ K.K. *Forest Life *Go K.K. Rider! *I Love You *Imperial K.K. *K.K. Aria *K.K. Ballad *K.K. Blues *K.K. Bossa *K.K. Calypso *K.K. Casbah *K.K. Chorale *K.K. Condor *K.K. Country *K.K. Cruisin' *K.K. D & B *K.K. Dirge *K.K. Dixie *K.K. Étude *K.K. Faire *K.K. Folk *K.K. Fusion *K.K. Gumbo *'K.K. House' *K.K. Jazz *K.K. Lament *K.K. Love Song *K.K. Lullaby *K.K. Mambo *K.K. Marathon *K.K. March *K.K. Metal *K.K. Parade *K.K. Ragtime *K.K. Rally *K.K. Reggae *K.K. Rock *K.K. Rockabilly *K.K. Safari *K.K. Salsa *K.K. Samba *K.K. Ska *'K.K. Sonata' *K.K. Song *K.K. Soul *K.K. Steppe *K.K. Swing *K.K. Tango *K.K. Technopop *K.K. Waltz *K.K. Western *King K.K. *Lucky K.K. *Marine Song 2001 *Mountain Song *Mr. K.K. *My Place *Neapolitan *Only Me *Pondering *Rockin' K.K. *Señor K.K. *Soulful K.K. *'Spring Blossoms' *'Stale Cupcakes' *Steep Hill *Surfin' K.K. *The K. Funk *To the Edge *Two Days Ago *'Wandering' Trivia *"K.K. Song" is actually a long running song that has been inserted in many games that Nintendo sound designer Kazumi Totaka has worked on called Totaka's Song. *"Rockin' K.K." is based off of one of the battle themes from the Super NES game EarthBound. *In the original Animal Crossing, K.K. Slider reveals that his real name is Totakeke and that K.K. Slider is just a nickname. This is never referred to again in any subsequent English releases. **K.K. Slider's name is based on Kazumi Totaka. The Japanese always say surnames before first names, which creates Totaka Kazumi. If Kazumi is shortened to K., then his name would be Totaka K., which sounds like Totakeke. Related Articles *K.K. Slider *Animal Crossing *Animal Crossing: Wild World *List of Animal Crossing Items Category:Lists * Category:Animal Crossing